One Thousand Words
by dorkyismymiddlename19
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words.   One thousand words, One thousand drabbles.   Full summary inside  RyouxBakura
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story, about characters that I honestly don't know all that much about, but have been studying for a while, so I hope that with this fic, I do them justice. The point is for me to do one thousand drabbles, a drabble for a word. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, so I thought, What is it about a picture, that makes it worth a thousand words? I've decided to make a list, a word per drabble.

One thousand words, one thousand stories. This is my challenge, and I will update a new drabble every day, unless I have a good excuse not to.

So without further ado, enjoy!

Beautiful

You're fascinating. Breathtaking. Awe-inspiring. Stunning. _Beautiful. _The way a blush the color of roses dusts across your cheeks when you're embarrassed or flustered. A bouquet of flowers painted across your perfect skin. So white, as though you've never seen the sun, which I know you actually haven't. You stay in your room, never coming out unless I demand you to. You're beautiful when you cry. A trail of red seeps slowly down your arm as I reopen a small cut with my fingernail. You gasp, although I know it's not in pain, as you've grown used to this daily routine. I frown, wanting to see those crystalline tears slide slowly down your perfect cheeks. You're eyes, the color of chocolate, begin to tear up as I open another cut, longer and deeper this time. I sigh contentedly, stopping all movement, satisfied with the sight of your blood running down your arm and across your hand before dripping onto the floor, coupled with the tears that are beginning to dry as you stare in relief, realizing that I'm finished. You look at me with a mixture of relief, pain, and something else I can't identify.

**Beautiful.**

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and yeah, I know this one is kinda sucky, but I'll try to do better in my other ones. Hope you like it so far, and bear with me, 'cause it's gonna get better!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter of One Thousand Words. I am taking requests if you want to request a drabble, so just send me a message if you have any ideas you want to share!

2. Desire

It's not love.

I hate that you're so weak, so easily hurt. I hate that you wear your heart on your sleeve and that you show your emotions so easily. Only people who don't know anything about the world act like you. I hate that you're so fucking _innocent_. It makes me sick that you think that everything's always going to be happy go lucky. It's not. And never will be. I hate that you think that, I hate that you're so vulnerable, I hate that you still look at me with some sort of sick adoration, I hate you.

But I'm still drawn to you. Something about the way your skin feels against mine, your scent filling the room as I focus all of my senses on you. The way your ivory colored skin seems to glow in the night, only for me to see. I hate that I need you so, but I can't control this… this _need_, this aching need coming from deep within me. Even though I feel repulsed as our lips crash together in a headed embrace, I crave it, want it, need it with my whole being.

I hate you, but I need you.

It's not love.

**Desire**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Worthless

I know. I see the way he looks at me, with hatred, with disdain. Not that I'd expect anything else from the former King of Thieves. I'm weak, vulnerable, so disgustingly_ human_ that he can't stand the sight of me. We look alike, but we couldn't be more different.

It's why I hate myself for feeling this way. For loving him. He'll never love me. He can't feel love. He can't _feel_. He can only act. His eyes flame with determination to make everyone's life a living hell.

Hell. Is that what this is? Loving someone who wants nothing more than to destroy you? Am I destined to be this hell for the rest of my life?

Everything's so fucked up.

I'll never mean anything to him.

I'm just…

**Worthless.**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Blood

Blood. Blood, and blood, and blood. Runny red liquid mixed with tears as you all but tear me apart. Slashing with the knife, scratching with your nails, punching, kicking, hitting, biting.

Why? Why me? Why did it have to be _me_ to receive the ring? It only brought me sorrow, and pain.

Pain. Pain, and pain, and pain. It never stops. Ripping through me with every slash, cut, and breaking of skin.

Your words don't help either. Calling me worthless, unlovable, a disgrace to the world. That I'm not even worthy to be in your presence. You way you want me dead.

Why won't you kill me then? Why won't you end this misery? It would be too easy, you say. Too easy? You think death would be easy?

I should have expected as much. The last thought that flashes through my mind is how much I wish this would end, a wish I know will never come true.

My world goes black… for now.

**Blood.**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Masochistic

It hurts. I'm not going to lie. It hurts so much I could drop dead from the intense pain shooting through my veins like a never-ending current of fire.

I wince and groan in pain as he reopens the large gash on my chest. The pain is back, stronger than ever. Tears of frustration run down my face as I will the pain to stop, but long for it to stay. My insatiable hunger for this rages, and I lean toward the knife he's now pressing against the inside of my wrist.

In a flash, it's over. The knife gone from my skin as he walks out of the room, slamming the door.

I reach towards scars on my stomach in desperation, reopening some of them and relishing in the horrible, yet oh so wonderful sting of pain. I slump back against the wall, feeling weak.

The euphoria from the pain is gone.

I long for it.

**Masochistic.**

_It's 11:35 here and I thought it was close enough to tomorrow (midnight) to post this, and I really wanted to post it, so here it is! Chapter 5, a little early xD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! This is based off of a request by Fangirl4ver. She wanted to see one where Bakura's hurting Ryou because he cares about him deep down. **

**Hope this is close to what you were expecting. :)**

**Enjoy!**

6. Reasons

You're leaving. You have a backpack slung over your shoulder, no doubt filled with clothes and whatever else you might need. You have your best pair of sneakers on, and are wearing the warmest sweatshirt you own. You're holding a small book in your hand.

You're running away.

You can't leave.

I won't let you.

"Where do you think you're going?" My voice is cold and flat, but harsh.

You freeze. Whether it's in fear or disappointment, I don't know. Your shoulders slump.

"Out." You say in a quiet voice.

I grab your wrist as you open the door and try to run. Slamming the door shut, I throw your bag across the room and shove you against the wall, our faces millimeters apart.

"You're not going anywhere," I growl. "Do you understand me?"

"Why shouldn't I leave?" you ask defiantly. "You don't care about me. Why should you care if I'm gone?"

For the first time since I met you, I'm caught off guard. You smirk when I don't respond, although you're squirming slightly because my grip on your shoulders has tightened.

"See? You don't have a reason." You say. "So let me go."

That sentence snaps me back to reality.

"No."

You seem to admit defeat after that, so I let my grip on your shoulders loosen slightly.

Then, you try to escape. You're able to knock my hands away from you and you are halfway down the steps of the front porch when I grab you from around the waist and throw you back inside. I follow soon after and you are sitting with your head leaned against the wall, and you have tears running gently down your cheeks.

I kneel in front of you and tilt your chin up so you are facing me. Your eyes open before narrowing into slits as you glare at me the best you can.

"You are _not_ leaving." I say.

I'm praying you decide to stay.

You are _everything_ to me.

Without you, I am nothing.

I hurt you.

I lash out at you.

I beat you to the brink of death.

But I can't live without you.

Say you'll stay.

Please?

"Okay?" I demand, before shaking our shoulders roughly. "Answer me, Ryou."

"Okay," Your voice is a whisper, but it means more to me than anything I've ever heard.

"Okay," I repeat, letting my body slide down to sit next to you.

We're not touching, but we're close.

It's enough.

**Reasons**


End file.
